


Duck and Cover

by slipthroughknot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipthroughknot/pseuds/slipthroughknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do during a McGarrett crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck and Cover

In cases of emergency, mainly provoked by anything McGarrett related, Danny had three fallback positions that he was testing in his head for viability. He imagined them growing like fungus, which was appropriate, like the truly disgusting ones that Grace had showed him on YouTube with ants becoming zombies.

Unlike the ants, Danny didn't see himself climbing trees in an emergency, especially if Steve caused it in his usual accidentally chaotic way. No, the first one was this:

 _1) Keep your head down._

Easy to keep, and one of the few times he'll acknowledge, even if just in his head, that there were a couple of things that were convenient about being short. That he had to be trapped in a firefight to take advantage was almost beside the point. Almost. Steve pointed it out during a shootout, which Danny was already calling a Tuesday in his head.

They were both crouched down behind one section of a concrete barricade that was somehow left in the middle of a warehouse. Steve was having a hell of a time arranging himself so that he was protected, while Danny had just kneeled on his good knee with a smirk.

"Feel like making short jokes, asshole?" Danny asked.

"Shut up and shoot," Steve said.

Danny rocked back on his heels a bit, as comfortable as one could get with three strung-out losers with hand guns shooting at them.

"Don't need to," Danny said.

"And why not?"

"These idiots have watched too many movies. They'll run out of bullets in about a minute or so if they keep shooting the way they are." Proven true a minute later, followed by loud bickering among the morons -- Danny breathed a sigh of relief. 5-0 usually meant dealing with smart criminals who covered their tracks people, so it was nice to deal with truly stupid people once in a while. It was the proverbial breath of fresh air that everyone in this godforsaken island chain kept promising him.

Steve yelled for them to surrender, Danny backed him up, and the supposed gang gave up without much of a fight.

"You want to do a flying tackle at one of them for Monday's sake?" Danny asked.

"Shut up." Steve ducked his head, and Danny hid the grin he felt blooming on his face, knowing Steve was doing the same.

~ ~ ~ ~

 _2) Get Kono and Chin._

It was a Wednesday, so it was a typical bomb scare. Kono was on the second level of the mall holding a rifle that looked like it was out of science fiction. Chin had just finished organizing the evacuation and was headed towards the mall's center with a deadly glint in his eye. Steve had a gun pointed at the desperate foot soldier that had strapped a time bomb on Danny, who was trying to calculate the odds of having two people in the same team having been strapped to bombs in Hawai'i.

It's like hell's version of a lottery, Danny thought.

"I'll press the button, I swear. I'll press it!" John Romero, aka Razzle, said, standing behind the bank of elevators while Danny stood at the center of the mall.

"Listen," Chin said. "I'm familiar with the explosives you're using." Of course he is. "It has a small area effect. You'll kill him for sure." Comforting. "But this guy here," Chin said, pointing at Steve, whose face had settled into grim, robotic lines, "he won't be happy." Chin paused. "I won't be happy. My cousin up there, with the big gun? She won't be happy. And believe me, between the three of us? You'd beg for death."

"Where did you take hostage negotiations classes, Iran?" Razzle asked. "Jesus fucking Christ, that's supposed to make me _not_ want to press the button?"

"You're dealing with the crazy branch of the police, you asshole!" Kono shouted from the second floor.

"So shoot me already," Razzle said.

"Take me," Steve said.

"Are you fucking insane?" Danny yelled.

"Of course he is," Kono said from up top.

"He has a daughter," Steve said. He dropped his gun and walked towards Razzle with his hands up. "Take me."

"Substitution is not an option," Chin said. Danny hoped he would never give Chin reason to look at him the way he was looking at Steve right now, but Danny thought he probably had the same expression aimed at Steve too.

"You fucking lunatic," Danny said.

"I don't kill parents," Razzle interrupted. He walked out, and in an instant, Steve grabbed the arm with the detonator while a loud shot rang through from the second floor. "Ow, ow, ow, motherfucker," Razzle screamed. Steve had the detonator in his hand when Danny turned around to look, and Razzle was on the floor with a shot through his leg.

"Great plan, boss!" Kono said from up top. Chin was already contacting the bomb squad to defuse the bomb.

"How was that a great plan?" Danny asked.

"It's the McGarrett crazy theory," Chin said, hanging up on his phone. "It's easier to go along with it. But the odds of success increase when Kono and I are there."

"And what am I?" Danny said.

"You're part of the McGarrett crazy nexus," Chin said.

"I'm right here, you know," Steve said, looking pissy.

"You increase the effect of the crazy," Chin said, blithely ignoring the interruption. "You feed on each other."

"What'd I miss?" Kono said.

"The McGarrett crazy theory," Chin said.

"Yeah, you two are the yin to our yang," Kono said.

Danny stared at her. "That you're saying that when you're the female version of McGarrett is really scary."

Kono grinned as she tightened the strap of her huge rifle. "That's why we need you two."

Saved by the bomb squad from continuing that conversation, Danny thought, as the cavalry stormed through the mall.

~ ~ ~ ~

 _3) Tackle McGarrett into the ground._

Between the shootout and the bomb scare, Danny has had a hell of a week. He had Grace this weekend for sanity at least, and that was more than enough incentive to get through two more days.

His shoulder still itched from the straps used for the bomb, which the seatbelt in Steve's car made worse. He hadn't felt up to driving though, so he said yes when Steve offered.

"My house is closer," Steve said. "Crash there for the night."

"Yeah," Danny said. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the car seat. The adrenaline left his system a while back and he felt wiped out.

"No arguments? Complaints?" He could hear the incredulity in Steve's voice.

"Too tired to argue."

The rest of the drive went quietly, though he felt the weight of Steve's stare during red lights. Steve's house came up soon enough, and Danny got out, the fatigue settling on him like a heavy blanket.

Of course, that was when Steve's phone rang. He listened to a terse conversation filled with grunts and 'yes' and when Steve turned to him, his face already apologetic, Danny tackled him to the ground.

"No," Danny said, pinning Steve on the ground and relishing the look of complete surprise on his face.

"Dan--"

"No. Call the HPD."

"But--"

"No. Call the HPD."

"Dan--"

"Does it require knowledge that only you have?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Your SEAL experience or contacts? Your brand of crazy?"

"No," Steve answered sheepishly.

"So it's just you thinking only you can do what you can do, even though the HPD can actually do what you were just asked to do?"

"That's a lot of dos."

"Steve," Danny warned.

Steve sighed and shook his head. Danny leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. He was so tired.

"Can we just crash for the night?" Danny asked, closing his eyes. He could feel Steve's soft exhales on his mouth, and maybe it was the adrenaline crash, maybe it was self-sacrifice, maybe it was the whole yin-yangy thing but Danny didn't mind at all, that they were so close.

"Yes," Steve whispered. "But not on my driveway."

Danny let his head dip, keeping his eyes closed. He should have put on some lip balm or something because his lips felt chapped. At first contact, he heard Steve's muted gasp as their lips, still quaintly, innocently shut, touch. Danny licked Steve's upper lip, the line of his lower lip, felt Steve's chest rising up and down in quick breaths.

Steve came alive in response, his mouth opening, his hands clenching. Danny lost track of things for a while as they kissed and kissed, sloppy and wet, as Danny lay on top and relished the feeling of being wrapped up and at the same time containing Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL and commander and friend and this new thing that they were mapping out between them while underneath a canopy of stars.

When they stopped, it was only for air.

"Let's go inside," Steve said. "Let me call the HPD."

"Call them now, then I'll let you up."

Steve followed without complaint, and while he arranged the specifics, Danny stayed on top, settled in for however long, and decided to get comfortable.

THE END


End file.
